When two different worlds collide
by callhersnix
Summary: Formally called Marauders Find Love Lily couldn't help thinking that James was the one. As she sat in the pub with him, she couldn't help thinking a part of her distant future was very nearby. Sirius and OC run into a James look alike.
1. This may even be a record

**Hello :] here is my first Chapter of my Marauder's Series. I'm hoping to have 10 Chapter's in total. This series will be romantic, funny and adventurous, we may even get some visitors from the Golden Trio too.**

**WARNING: James/Lily lurrrveee :]  
EACH CHAPTER THE RATING CHANGES  
CHAPTER ONE : K**

Dumbledore looked at the four boys infront of him, each as different as the other. James Potter, Sirius Black the "leaders" obviously, the ones who got the others into trouble. Remus Lupin, Head Boy and previous Prefect, yes, he was the friend who tried to stop them but always failed and ended up enjoying himself anyhow. Peter Pettigrew, the tag-a-long, he never let James or Sirius out of his sight.

"Funny to see you four here again, what is it? Two times in the last _three_ days?" asked Dumbledore, he had obviously hit a nerve as Lupin and Black flinched, both for completley different reasons, obviously. He glanced back at the four boys, Sirius with his long dark hair that came down to his shoulders, James' short, untidy jet black hair which stuck up in every direction. Remus, the only werewolf currently attending Hogwarts with his short blonde, tidy hair and Pettigrew. Well Pettigrew clearly hadn't brushed his long ginger hair in the 6 years he had been attending Hogwarts.

"Yes, this may even be a record James, Sirius," added Dumbledore, looking down his nose at the four boys infront of him, "I trust you weren't doing anything dangerous. Mind, I wouldn't put it past you," grinned the Transfiguration teacher. He actually got on very well with James, Sirius and Remus. Peter didn't talk much, he always took the other boys' orders, 'probably get him into a lot of trouble' thought Dumbledore to himself.

"Oh no sir, Snape, Rosier, Avery, Mulciber and Wilkes challenged all four of us to duel."

"Five onto four, surely not?" asked Dumbledore

"Oh, don't worry sir, we could've taken them," said James with a cocky attitude.

"Not the point James!" butted in Remus, "we are very sorry sir and we will take any punishment you give us."

"Oh not to worry Remus, I could just pass this off as a medical thing, anyway aren't you due….?" Asked Dumbledore in the most polite way possible.

"Yes sir, tomorrow I think, I've been feeling funny all day."

"There you go then, however, I may have to contact Horace and tell him all about his house fighting unfair duels. Now go on, be off with you, Remus needs all the sleep he can get. And don't be taking any detours, if you do, I shall know."

"Yes sir, ofcourse sir. Goodnight." Said Remus, before shutting the door behind them.

"_Oh yes of course sir!"_

"_Not the point Jaaaaames!" _

"_We will take annnnnyy punishment Prooooooofesssor!" _teased James and Sirius, they clearly were not going to let this drop anytime soon.

"Oh will you too shut up! If it hadn't been Dumbledore who saw our feet under your damned cloak James then we would've been done for!"

"Peter for heaven's sake, why couldn't you have turned into your rat self, you know we're too big for that cloak now." Butted in James, a bit sick of his friends abbilities and them not even using them. Peter and James were both Animagus and Remus was a werewolf, 'Actually I wouldn't want to be a werewolf' thought James.

"Fleas itchy," was all Peter said.

"Yea, fleas itchy when you're a ruddy dog too," commented Sirius with a choke of laughter.

"Come on we're here, oh no! The password changed at midnight, we don't know what it is," panicked Remus looking around at his three cluless friends, "great we'll have to sleep out here all night."

"Not so fast," said James, "Lily is probably still up waiting for us." James knocked on the door three times and after a minute or two someone answered…..

**Okay so it's not a great ending but I wasn't sure how long it was going to be so I decided to end it there, please review, I'm totally open to critisism.**

**:]**


	2. Remus on his weriod

**Hello :] Chapter Two - finally.  
Was supposed to be uploaded last night but some problem with the uploader, never mind, it's here now. Hope you like it :] Please Review :]  
Rating: T (just in case)**

"James!" Lily Evans jumped up and wrapped her arms around her newly steady boyfriend James Potter. "I've been waiting up for three and a half hours! Do you know what time it is? 2:30 in the morning James, I'm shattered so I'm off to bed, love you" she gave him a peck on the lips before releasing him and swandering off to the girls dormitories.

"Well she took that well mate, thought she was gonna blow a fuse when she said that it was 2:30!" laughed Sirius.

"Well don't be fooled, I'll get a lot worse tomorrow, she's tired now, but you watch!"

* * *

They did watch, they watched while Lily completely ignored James and when he tried to speak to her she would just grunt or shake her head. 'It won't last long,' thought James, 'of course it's gonna last long,' he thought again, 'she declined your offers for 6 years before agreeing to go out with you.'

Lily was talking to Snape on the green while the Marauder's were chatting,

"Look at her, she'd rather talk to Snivellus then she would me," complained James the Saturday morning after their late night meeting with Professor Dumbledore.

"Well if you two had just listened to me about trying to prank Snape in the first place then…"

"Look Remus, we all know what you are about to say considering you've told us about 3 times a day since it happened." Said Sirius, a bit hacked off because James had not wanted to take part in any of his new pranks as Lily was ignoring him.

"Look James, she's coming over," said Remus, beginning to perk up.

"Lily I'm soooo sorry, I didn't mean to piss you off this much." Said James, looking at his supposed girlfriend.

"It's okay James, boys will be boys and I've decided to forgive you!" said Lily, looking very happy and she slumped down into her boyfriend's lap, she turned to face him and began twiddling with his messy jet black hair, this sent James into pure pleasure and he sighed.

"So what's with the change of character?" asked Sirius, "you do know how much pain you've put him through don't you?"

"Shut up, Black!" said James, he was just glad to have his girlfriend back, "Do you want to go to Hogsmede with me this afternoon?"

"Sure James, I'd love to," she smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, "and Sirius the reason I've moody is well, women's problems."

"Oh, kay, sure, well we fully understand, you just acted like Remus when he's on his weriod!" laughed Sirius nudging James in the back, James still enjoying Lily's fingers brushing lightly in his hair growled back at Sirius and then turned back to Lily, who continued playing with him.

"Hey! I am here you know," said Remus, getting redder as Lily looked at him.

"Look!" piped up Peter, the rest of them forgot he was there, "Look, people are walking towards the gates, maybe we're going to Hogsmede now."

The five of them got up and Lily grabbed her bag, then linked fingers with James. They all walked to the gates and vanished out of sight.


	3. Call me Bella, please

A/N: Sorry it took sooo long to upload this chapter. I've been busy with coursework for GCSE's and other stories. Oh well here it is. Once again, I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES!! Bella, Pip and Uma are my own characters.

Chapter 3

Once they were in Hogsmead they went into Redman's Qudditch Supplies. The shop was owned by their friend Bella Redman's family.** (A/N: Yea I do like Twilight but Bella is in no way related to Bella from Twilight, okay, on with the story)** James wanted a new broom which he had been saving for for over a year, once they' bought that Sirius decided to hang around there for a while, as Sirius hadnt even got a broom of his own, Lily found this rather peculiar, but the Marauders all knew about Sirius' only crush, Bella Redman!

Bella was of average height and she had light brown hair, she was not chubby, nor skinny. She was originally from Australia, she was quite tanned and had a very sexy voice. Bella was a known flirt but had never been in a serious relationship, quite like Sirius as a matter of fact.

"Hey Black, what you wanting?" she asked him, her Aussie voice ringing in Sirius' ears, he had been standing looking at a Broom Cloth for over ten minutes, had it been obvious that he was here for no apparent reason at all?

"Actually, I don't own a broom, I was waiting for you to notice me so I could ask you to come to the Hogshead with me for a Butterbeer?" stick to the truth, yep, that's what he'd do.

"Sure, come on then." Bella disappeared for a minute to grab her bag and kiss her mother and father a goodbye.

"Come on then Black," she ushered Sirius out of the shop before her Mom and Dad could get a good look at him.

'Although he is very attractive in a mysterious way, I don't think Mom will appreciate him just yet, what am I thinking this for, he probably doesn't even like me! Just walk and try not to trip over or jam your coat in the door on the way into the pub, that wouldn't be very good.' She thought to herself.

"So Redman…"  
"Call me Bella, _please_."

"Okay, call me Sirius then! So, Bells. Sorry Bella. _Idiot_."

"No Bells is cool to, Sirius." She said, "so I hear you moved in with the Potters over the summer?"

"Yeah I did, the Potters are lovely people, very welcoming,"

"Oh I feel so sorry for them, you and James under one roof, what are they suicidal or something?" they both laughed as they walked into the pub.

'He's laughing with you! See he does like you,' she thought to herself again.

"Ladies first," Sirius said to Bella, not used to being such a gentlemen he started to snigger under his breath. Bella giggled and sat down at a table near the window. Sirius sat opposite her on the small table and looked around, he had a clear view of James and Lily snogging 'ew' he thought and turned back to see Remus holding hands with Uma Imogen while Peter was sitting by himself in a corner. 'Aww poor Peter, all by his self, oh look, Pip's gone over to sit with him, that's nice, oh my god Bella,' he then turned to look at Bella who was smiling at him.

"You are quite peculiar Sirius," she said, eyeing his facial features.

"I resent that! Whatever do you mean?"

"Well when you're with James, Remus and oh, whats his name?"

"Peter?"  
"Yeah, him. Well when you're with them, you're like Jack the Lad, confident, if I'm honest, you never shut up!"

"Well that is true I suppose but circumstances change, when youre with a girl,"  
"Evans? What about her? You're fine with her too,"

"Yeah but she's Lily you know, she's Evans, you know not just some ordinary girl, she's James' girl,"

'Aw that's so cute. Does he like me? Course he doesn't, oh helloo?? Course he does, tell him you know,' Bella thought to herself before saying,

"Ah, I think I know what you mean, so you have a crush on me then Black?"

"What? No? I never said that," he said

'Shit she knows,' he thought ,'what did I say? Was I obvious, well of course you were obvious you fool otherwise she wouldn't have known would she, okay its been quite for far too long.'

"I never, hm, said that." Sirius said.

"No you didn't but girls know this kind of thing, don't worry I like you too." She said,

'Why the fuck did you tell him? Things wouldve been fine with one of us liking the other but now we both like each other we've hit a dead end. We're going to have to go out now, there is no stopping it,'

"Hm, really?" Sirius asked her, thinking if she'd be mean enough to wind him up when it was pretty obvious that he liked her.

"Yeah I do, but I can't belive I told you, I usually make boys pretty much beg for us to go out, oh God I am a slag!" Bella blushed then giggled, Sirius laughed too and held out his hand, she took it and they sat there for a while in silence.

"Well I've never been out with anyone, you're the only person I like, only person I've ever liked,.I am a huge flirt but commitment has always scared me. James has told me to grow up and ask you out since like, 5th year."

"You've liked me since 5th year?"

'Ohmygod! See he does like you!!'

"Yeah." Now it was Sirius' time to blush. They finished off their Butterbeers and walked out of the pub into the crowded street,"

"Look Sirius." Bella pointed to the poster on the lampost infront of them.

LUCIUS MALFOY DISCOVERED WITH SKULL ON LOWER ARM…

"Hmm. I wonder what that's all about, it looks like he's been branded or something, I tell ya bella, that Lucius Malfoy is a complete nutter, he could be signing up for death for all he knows."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I really wanted a bit of an eventful chapter, hope I delieverd, please review review review :] Also thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :] xx**


	4. Did he just say Harry Potter?

A/N I know I've taken forever to update but I was reading the previous chapters again and had a stroke of genius for where to take this chapter. Hope you like it.

James and Lily stayed in the pub for an hour or so after watching Sirius leave with Bella Redman.

"You know, James," Lily started, "it could be good for him."

"Who?" James asked, confused because they'd just been talking about the situation from the previous night.

"Sirius." Lily said.

"Oh, of course" James said, shifting awkwardly in his chair at the change of subject.

"You seem distraced J, he will still be your friend you know, just cause he has Bella, well kinda, he'll still be your friend."

"What are you talking about Evans? I know he'll still be my friend" James said, but in all honesty, he didn't know that that would be the case. In his mind, if Sirius got a girlfriend, he wouldn't have enough time for their scheming and joking. Remus and Peter were fine most of the time but Peter never spoke! And Remus, well he could be a girl he was so moody.

"I know you, J. I know you're worried, and you don't have to lie to me, it's ok." Lily let her hand fall into James' hand where it stayed until they left the pub.

Sirius was waiting in the entrance of the Redman's Qudditch Supplies shop, waiting for Bella to say goodbye to her mom and dad before they left for school again. It was 6pm and the sun was beginning to go down, Bella walked out of the back and walked over to Sirius. They opened the door to a boy who looked strangely like James. He had the same hair, same height, and same build. He had these piercing green eyes, which kinda looked like Lily's. Bella's mouth opened into a wide O as she looked at him.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked Bella.

"Um, yeah. Who are you?" Bella asked, rather impolite for her.

"Harry Potter, do you not know that already?" Bella fell to the floor and Sirius bent down to help her. Sirius thought, 'Did he say Harry _Potter_?'


	5. She's not my girlfriend!

**A/N: Two updates in one day, what can I say? I'm really feeling this story!

* * *

**

A ginger came into sight and Sirius became really freaked out as the James look-a-like, Harry helped Bella regain consciousness.

"Harry! What you doing?" the ginger cried, holding hands with a bushy head brunette.

"Helping this girl up, she's passed out." Harry said, tapping Bella on the face, trying to wake her up.

"Hey hang on a minute, she's my girlfriend!"

"Your what?" Bella murmured.

"Oh thank God Bella. Erm, sorry, caught in the moment I guess, I meant to say, she's my friend." Sirius corrected himself as he lifted Bella off the floor and to her feet.

"Harry, doesn't he look like Sir-" the brunette said to the James look-a-like.

"Sirius?" Harry said.

"How the hell do you know me?" Sirius said, "oh hang on, everyone knows me!" Sirius laughed, remembering he and James were some of the most popular people in the school and everybody knew who they were.

"Erm, yeah. Everyone knows you." Harry said, starting to get really confused. How could his godfather, who had died 3 years earlier, be here in Hogsmede, looking about 30 years younger? "I'm Harry."

"As you've already said," Sirius said, trying to keep his bad-ass act up in front of Bella, hoping to distract from the fact that he'd just incorrectly called her his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm Bella," Bella stuck her hand out to shake the brunette's hand, 'forever the lady' Sirius thought to himself.

"Hermione." Nodded the brunette, shaking Bella's hand nicely.

"Hang on, Harry. Didn't you say your second name was Potter?" Sirius asked, Harry started to think, if this was Sirius, which it was, then either they had gone back in time, or they had come forward. For the time being, Harry decided to lie.

"Erm, no, not Potter,"

"Petter!" the ginger shouted in panic. Harry shot him a dirty look that said 'I could've come up with something better than that.' But the redhead ignored him while feeling proud that he'd been able to come up with something, which could easily be true, pretty damn quickly.

"Harry Petter? Ok, cool Petter." Sirius smiled his cheeky grin and turned to Bella, "Let's go find Evans and Potter shall we?"

"Sure," Bella looked at the other girl, Hermione and asked, "Do you want to come? You look like Lily's type of girl. You can bring your boyfriend." Bella gestured to the ginger and smiled.

"Whaaaat?" Hermione snapped, "Ron is _not _my boyfriend" she went red with embarrassment and quickly let go of the hand, which was being held by Ron.

"Yeah, she's not my girlfriend." Ron said, his face matching his hair in colour.

"Okay…" Bella said, "but you can come anyway, oh and Harry here too." When none of them moved she waved her hand and said, "come on!"


	6. I'll remember that name

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the world, I do own Bella! :)

* * *

**As they walked back to the pub, Harry was getting more and more anxious. He was about to meet up with his parents, parents he hadn't seen in person since he was only one year old. Surely it was a dream, this could not be happening, he looked to Hermione to see if she had any theories on what was going on, she looked at him with a sympathetic smile, which meant no, she had not thought of anything yet.

'Did we do anything different this morning?' Hermione thought, 'no, not more different than usual. Ron and I woke up at the Burrow in out room, then Harry came in saying he'd had a bad... uh oh. A bad dream.' Hermione took another minute thinking about where everyone had been that morning, 'Mr and Mrs Weasley were no where to be seen. George was not around either. Even Percy, who was usually always around was nowhere either.'

"Ron!" she whispered in the redhead's ear.

"Yes?" Ron said, his facing turning from red to white when the reality of meeting his best friend's dead parents had just about sunk in.

"Do you remember seeing anyone this morning except me, Harrt and Ginny?" Hermione asked, remembering that Ginny had gone to visit his grandmother and grandfather for the day.

"No, just us four." he whispered back, "why? Do you have an idea?"

"Yeah, a really bad idea."

James and Lily had left 'The Three Broomsticks' about 5 minutes ago. They had been slightly delayed trying to get Peter off James' side. Remus and Uma had moved onto making out so Peter had nothing else to do but stare on perversely. In the distance, James and Lily could see a very familiar looking boy with scruffy jet black hair with another familiar boy holding hands with an Aussie girl.

Harry was beginning to feel sick, like really sick. More sick than he'd ever felt. He was more scared of this moment, than the moment he had to fake his own death in order to defeat Voldermort. He could see for definite that his parents were approaching and fast. Seriously stricken with panic, Harry ran off to a side street, hung his head over a bin, and threw up. 3 times.

James and Lily could see the boy with jet black hair run off, out of the picture. Without thinking much of it, they continued walking up towards Sirius and Bella.  
"Hey man," Sirius said, "this is Harry-" he looked around him to see Petter was nowhere in sight, "-hey, where'd he go?"

"If you're talking about the boy who was walking with you," Lily said, "he ran about that way." she said directing her finger to the side street Harry had disappeared down. Ron and Hermione immediately followed the direction of Lily's finger to see Harry in tears, sitting next to a weirdo homeless man.

"So my name is Harry, and I seem to have gone back in time. And you think I'm crazy, but I'm not. You'll know who I am in about 10 years. Harry Potter, remember that name!"

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione yelled in union to their best friend.

"Oh hi guys," Harry said, looking partially high, "this is my friend Ralph. His life is a lot more simple than mine, no matter how misfortunate he is. Isn't that right Ralph?"

"Yes," Ralph said, "Harry's life seems far more complicated than mine. Harry Potter, Potter, Potter." he said, like a weirdo, crazy homeless man, "I'll remember that name boy." he said winking at them.


End file.
